Today
by anny385
Summary: AU. Kind of follows Yesterdays. What happens when Tony's adoptive father wants to meet with him?


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Another AU story. Kind of takes place after Yesterdays. Gibbs and Shannon are Tony's Dad and Mom. What happens when Tony's adoptive father comes back into his life?

Today

Tony walked over to his desk put his backpack by his desk and then sat down at his chair. He turned to the computer and turned it on. He looked around and found that he was the only one there. He shrugged his shoulders and then got out a file. He was working on it when Gibbs came in with a cup of coffee in his hand. Gibbs sat down and then turned to his son and senior field agent. He smiled as he watched him work. He then turned to his own work as Ziva and McGee also made their way towards their own desks. They were going through their normal routine when Gibbs's phone rang.

"Grab your gear. We have a dead Marine."

They made their way towards the crime scene and Tony started sketching, McGee started taking photos and Ziva started bagging and tagging. When Tony was done he was the one who interviewed the witnesses.

"So when did he die, Duck?"

"I would say four hours ago." Ducky replied as he pulled out the thermometer.

"Know how he died?"

"No, I have to wait until we get him back."

Gibbs nodded and watched as his team worked. He glanced at his son as he interviewed the people and smiled.

"He's a good kid." Ducky said as he glanced up and saw Gibbs watching Tony.

"He's the best." Gibbs replied. Only Ducky knew that Tony was his son. He had taken Tony to NCIS to make sure that his sons injuries were not severe and didn't need to go to the hospital. "It amazes me sometimes at how good an agent he is. At how he got through his first twelve years with that man and turned out to be such a great guy. I am so proud of him, Duck."

"And so you should be. I remember when you introduced me to your young son and can't believe that someone could hurt him like he was hurt."

"I know. I'm glad that he got out of that place."

Me too, Jethro. Me too." Ducky replied "Ah, here comes Palmer with the gurney."

"See you later, Duck." Gibbs said as he turned and walked back to his team. By then Tony was done interviewing the witnesses and was talking to his teammates.

"Let's go and find who did this."

When they got back to NCIS each of the Agents went to their workstations and got to work. As Tony was typing his phone rang. He knew that he couldn't pick it up until he was done, so he ignored it, but it rang again.

"Pick up your phone, DiNozzo."

"Boss, I'm not done yet."

"It's going to keep ringing until you pick it up."

Tony took the phone out of his pocket as it rang again. He didn't recognize the number, so he opened it up. "DiNozzo."

"Hello Anthony."

He stared in shock as he heard who was on the phone. He thought that he would never hear from him again, but he was wrong. "How did you get this number?"

"I know a lot about you, Anthony. I paid a lot of money to see what you were up to."

"I don't want to talk to you and don't call again." He hung up the phone and put it on his desk and stared at it.

"Who was that Tony? One of your girlfriends?"

He didn't reply and then he turned to the computer and got back to work.

_Why is he calling now? Why is he calling at all? I'm not even his son. I was never his son. What did he want? And did he even care? He never wanted to see him again. The only time that he gave him any attention was to tell him that he was worthless and stupid and to give him a beating. The one time that he was actually being nice to him was when he took him to Maui with him and even that turned out bad because he forgot him. Only finding out that he forgot his son when he got the hotel bill. That and taking him to his reenactment parties and having him be the poo boy. I think he did that to humiliate me._

"DiNozzo. Are you okay?" His father asked him

Tony blinked and found out that he had stopped typing and was staring at the screen.

"Sorry, Boss." He said and got back to work.

They finally found out who the man was. Next was finding out who did it.

"Everyone go home. We'll pick this up tomorrow." Gibbs said.

He watched as the others picked up their things and turn off the computers. "DiNozzo, I want to talk to you."

Tony nodded and sat there with his backpack in his hand. He watched as his teammates went into the elevator and the door close. He then watched as his father got up and nod towards the elevators. They waited for it to come back up and then when it did they walked inside. Gibbs pressed the stop button and turned to his son.

"What's wrong Tony?"

"He called."

"What did he want?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I don't want to see him again. He's not my father. Never was. He told me that he knew a lot about me. That he paid a lot to know what I was up to. Why would he do that? He never cared about me when I was a child. Why now?"

"I don't know, son." Gibbs placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and squeezed it. "Do you want to spend the night?"

"That sounds good. I'll go to my place and get my things."

"I'll pick up a pizza on the way home." Gibbs replied.

"Sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese?"

"Anything for my boy." Gibbs grinned.

When Gibbs went home Tony was already there sitting in the living room watching T.V.. He had finally gotten a T.V. in the living room, so his son could watch it and he had even gotten a DVD player, so he could watch DVD's. He even now locked his doors and his son had the key.

"You beat me home."

Tony looked at his watch. "Only about a few minutes." He replied as he got up and took the pizza out of his dad's hands and made his way towards the kitchen. He got out the plates and the napkins and served his two pieces of pizza. He took it to the table and sat down waiting for his dad to do the same.

After eating the pizza Gibbs looked at his boy "Do you know why he called?"

"No and I don't care."

"Are you sure? If you want to see what he wants, or why he's calling and you want to meet him I'll be there with you."

"I don't want to see him. I really don't care what he wants."

"Okay, son. If you change your mind. I'll listen and I'll be there for you."

"Thanks, Dad." Tony said as he got up and picked up the plates. They both went into the living room and watched a movie.

The next day both father and son went back to NCIS and entered the bullpen. Tony went to his workstation and sat down. He turned on the computer and then turned to one of the folders that was behind his desk and picked it up and laid it on his desk. He then opened it, grabbed a pen and started to write in it. At that very moment Ziva and McGee arrived and looked at Tony as he was working.

"What is wrong with this picture?" Ziva replied as she grinned in Tony's direction.

"Tony is early and actually working."

Tony didn't even look up as he heard his teammates words. He was ignoring them as best as he could.

"Go sit down and stop bothering DiNozzo he's trying to work." Gibbs replied as he got up. "I'm getting coffee." He said as he made his way towards the elevator.

After finishing writing in the folder he went over to Gibbs's desk and took out more folders and took them to his desk. He put the pile on his desk and opened the first one. He knew that Gibbs hated doing this kind of paperwork, so he was the one to do it. Usually he took the folders out of Gibbs's desk when he came in late at night, but today he wanted to get them done. If Gibbs didn't do them than it was part of Tony's job to finish them. He didn't need Gibbs's permission to get them out and finish them.

"Did he just do that?" McGee asked.

"Yes, he went into Gibbs's desk. He's going to be angry when he finds out Tony took out his folders." Ziva replied

He didn't have to tell them anything, so he didn't he just opened one folder after another writing in each one. Taking papers out and putting them on his desk. He was on the last folder when Gibbs came back in and sat at his desk. Ziva and McGee watched as Tony got up after closing the folders and grabbing them and also taking the other papers with him. He put the folders back into Gibbs desk and both of his teammates looked on in wonder, as their Boss didn't say anything to Tony. After that Tony walked towards the elevators to give the papers to the proper people. When he finished doing that he came back and sat down.

Gibbs's phone rang and he barked at them. "Get your gear."

They made their way towards another crime scene. When they got back with the photos and the evidence they started trying to find out who it was and who killed the person. They were standing in front of the plasma when Tony's desk phone rang.

"DiNozzo."

"I want to talk to you, Anthony."

"I told you I don't want to talk to you."

"Please Tony. I won't hurt you and I just need to talk to you. That's all."

Tony looked up at his Boss and father's face and saw the worry there and then he nodded."

"When?"

"What about this Saturday at the park around 1:00."

"I'll be there."

"Thank you, Anthony."

"Who was that Tony? One of your other girlfriends?" Ziva asked.

"None of your business, Zeevah." Tony replied as he turned towards the plasma screen.

When Ziva and McGee left to go home Gibbs and Tony made their way to Gibbs house. Tony would be staying there another night. That night Tony had a nightmare and Gibbs was there to calm his fears.

"It's okay, son. You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you." Tony had told Gibbs what he wanted and when he was scheduled to meet him. He was proud of his son. He knew that if Tony never did this than he would always be curious to why his adoptive father contacted him now after all these years. He hated Dante DiNozzo for what he had put his son through, but was proud of his son for facing his fears.

-----

Saturday at 1:00

Tony and Gibbs stood at the appointed spot watching as Dante DiNozzo walk up to them.

"Anthony, you look good."

"Why did you contact me now. After all these years and after what you did to me as a child?"

"I am in AA, Anthony and one of the steps there is to tell the people that I hurt how sorry I am. It was the drink that made me hurt you. I would have never hurt you if it wasn't for the alcohol, Anthony."

"The alcohol that I poured for you when I had to give reports how my day went and the alcohol that you poured after that?"

"Yes. I am so very sorry for the things that I said to you in anger and for the beatings that I gave you."

"And I'm supposed to forgive you because you say sorry? Sorry for the abuse that you did to me? You broke my arm. You told me I was worthless and I would end up in the gutter. Not only that, but you forgot me at the hotel for two days. You never cared for me. I'm just glad that I'm not your son. My Dad would never hit me. He never got angry at me when I was growing up." Tony looked at his Dad as he said this.

"I hope someday you can forgive me because I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry for that. You don't have to forgive me now. I am glad that you found your real Dad, son, but you will always be in my heart, Anthony."

"I'm ready to go."

"Here's my card if you change your mind. I'll be there for you."

"I already have a Dad."

"I know and I'll respect that, but I just wanted you to know that I'll be there if you ever want to talk."

Tony walked away, but Gibbs grabbed the card and walked after his son.

Tony stood by the car not knowing what to think.

"Are you okay son?"

"I really don't know what to think, Dad. He's sorry for all the abuse he put me though in my life. I don't know if I'll ever forgive him."

"Maybe in time you will. If you ever decide to forgive him and keep in contact with him I won't interfere, but I will be there for you if you want me to."

"He's not my father and never was. You are my father."

"I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad." Tony grinned.

Maybe someday he would forgive his adoptive father for what he did to him as a child, but not today. He grinned at his father and knew that whatever he decided that his father would be there for him and for that he was grateful.

The End


End file.
